1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an oil scraper ring for the piston of an internal combustion engine. In particular, it relates to an oil scraper ring having improved oil scraping and improved wear behavior.
2. Related Art
Oil scraper rings are used in internal combustion engines for the purpose of minimizing the oil consumption of the internal combustion engine and simultaneously ensuring sufficient lubrication between piston and cylinder wall. For this purpose, the oil scraper ring must have two properties, between which a compromise is to be found. On the one hand, it must scrape off as much oil as possible from the cylinder wall during the downward movement of the piston, i.e., in the direction of the oil chamber, in order to minimize the oil consumption. On the other hand, at all times a minimal oil film must be maintained between the oil scraper ring and the cylinder wall, in order to keep the friction and therefore the wear low.
The compromise found is to be maintained over long operating time periods of the engine. For this purpose, the wear on the oil scraper ring must be kept low, because otherwise the gap between oil scraper ring and cylinder wall enlarges and the oil consumption rises.
Currently, only oil scraper rings having fully coated running webs are known (so-called monocoating).